


Tell Me Again

by NotebookishType



Series: Rare Pair Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multi, OT3, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Rare Pairs Exchange 2017, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/pseuds/NotebookishType
Summary: Han likes to listen to Luke and Leia's stories of when he was frozen. Well, Han likes to listen to anything that Luke and Leia have to say.





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [culturevulture73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/culturevulture73/gifts).



> So glad to share this ship with you culturevulture73!

“How did I get so lucky?” Han wondered aloud, trailing his fingers through Leia’s unbound hair. She snuggled up close to him.

Luke, pressed up against Han’s other side, laughed. “I don’t know if luck has anything to do with it.”

They were crowded into Leia’s bunk aboard _Home One._ It was the only bunk the three of them could fit in comfortably. Time to modify the _Falcon_.

“If you’re going to give me some line about destiny or the Force having a hand in things, don’t,” Han warned, more than half teasing.

Luke chuckled and pressed a light kiss on Han’s shoulder. “I was going to say, despite your convincing scoundrel act you’re good person who deserves us.”

“Don’t say that too loud,” Leia’s grin was audible. “You’ll ruin his reputation.”

Han hummed, smile tugging at his lips. He could listen to them talk for hours. Hell, he even loved their sleepy teasing. “Tell me about it?”

Luke shifted, resting his cheek on Han’s arm. “Again? Any particular part?”

“I just want to hear your voices.”

“Well,” Leia started this time. “While Lando and Chewie went ahead to Tatooine, we updated Command on the situation—”

“Not the way I’d phrase it,” Luke jumped in. “Leia told Mon Mothma we were going after you, whether she liked it or not.”

Han chuckled, squeezing Leia affectionately. “Shame no one captured a holo of that.”

Leia sighed, the threat to cut story time short if he and Luke continued to interrupt was clear. Han held his tongue, giving Luke a little nudge with his elbow.

It didn’t matter how many versions he’d heard of their time without him; he hadn’t tired of it. The unabashed love these two held for him, the dangers they faced to reunite with him. He felt whole.


End file.
